fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/EVOLVERSE: Castle Chaos feats
=Castle Chaos= Bootleg clownpiece forking YEETS THE SKY The sky looked like this, and then it kinda stopped doing that shortly afterwards You can feel free to cringe with me as per using some random 2hu fanart for something entirely unrelated These appear to be cumulus clouds, which are at least 600 meters thick. They go far into the distance, but it's probably not the max of human visibility, since the clouds are about the same height as they are and wouldn't go hundreds of kilometers past the horizon line as a result. So, it's probably just 4800 meters Pi times 600 times 4800^2 makes for 43429376843.2 meters Times 1.003 for density is 43559664973.8 Kilograms Now this happened pretty fast judging by Sister Gwen's reaction to everything So it's probably 1 second So, .5 times 43559664973.8 times 4800^2 and 43559664973.8 times 4800 is.... KE: 5.0180734e+17 Joules, 119.934832815 Megatons, Mountain level FMA: 2.0908639e+14 Newtons, 2.1313598e+13 Kilograms of force, Class T oh boy Some random thot in the woods goes at the speed of h This is just Yamato's feat but better Compound bows go at 91.44 m/s and these arrows are the speed of very fast Average speed is 5 meters per second Snail speed is .001 meters a second and the arrows stood still 5×91.44/.001 is 457200 meters per second, Mach 1332.9446064139, Massively Hypersonic+ I was indeed only slightly joking Alright so *It's stated to actually be light and it's speed is explicitly noted by the old man *It generates heat instead of Force, the only time it doesn't do that is by technicality when Smite makes people explode via heat expansion *It's only able to be bent via gravity manipulation, as stated on the bending ability itself So the light's pretty real. It's stated that the old man wasn't that far away, only a few steps. A step is about 30 inches long, so 60 inches, 1.524 meters. Assuming that Gal was aiming dead at his chest, he would have had to move half of the width of his body. Average shoulder to shoulder length is .411 meters, half that is 0.2055 meters Speed of light is 299,790,000 meters per second So, .2055 times 299790000 divided by 1.524 is.... 40424438.9764 meters per second, 0.13484251968c, Relativistic Now it just has to be consistent, and Yamato's Mach 900 feat is already extremely casual and without any amps of any kind THE SUN OF DUSK So Gal straight up pulls a cruel sun on the Chimera The blast went about 144 meters down (this oddly specific number will make more sense with the next calc), and the general battlefield had a radius of about 10 meters (given that Gal was able to close in on the Chimera from it's edge within a span of time where it couldn't give a good reaction in the midst of it's healing) Pi times 10^2 times 144 is 45238.9342117 meters, 45238934211.7 centimeters Times 25700 for Vaporization (IE, a sizable chunk of land forking dying to a big heat based attack) is.... 1.1626406e+15 Joules, 277.877774675 Kilotons, Large Town level Wu yeets a lot of land So that happens Radius is the same as before, but, this goes all the way down to the energia store, which, considering it's a bit deeper then groundwater, and groundwater usually goes up to 9144 meters deep, that should work. Of course, we have to shave off the oddly specific number from before, leaving us at 9000. Pi times 10^2 times 9000 makes for 2827433.38823 meters Energia hardening actually increases mass and hardness by a bit, and corruption is a bit harder. I'll assume it's as heavy as iron, which is 7850 KG/M^3, making the mass 22195352097.6 Kilograms This also launched the Chimera into the air, which is 5x the size of a lion. Male lions are 3.9 feet tall, 1.18872 meters, and weigh 420 pounds, 190.509 kilograms Square Cube Law is ((size 2/size 1)^3)*(mass of size 1), so, ((5.9436/1.18872)^3)*190.509 is 23813.625 Kilograms. That combined with soil makes a total weight of 22195375911.2 Kilograms Now, they were flung at such speeds that they started to light on fire, become something of a reverse meteor, and were stated to probably be able to escape the atmosphere All of that makes 11862 meters per second as escape velocity a pretty fine number to use So, .5 times 22195375911.2 times 11862^2 and 22195375911.2 times 11862 is... KE: 1.5615229e+18 Joules, 373.212922435 Megatons, Mountain level FMA: 2.6328155e+14 Newtons, 2.6838078e+13 Kilograms of Force, Class T Wu punches land very hard So the entire landmass kinda just got pulverized when Wu punched it real hard It's 2827433.38823 meters of land, or 2827433388230 cubic centimeters It's dirt, but it's also reinforced by energia, making it very tough. Some Energia reinforcement can make stuff as strong as diamonds, but a better assumption would be Iron J/CC of Iron is 71,353.79, so, that times 2827433388230 is.... 2.0174809e+17 Joules, 48.21895034 Megatons, City level SMITE So, in this fight, they start in a pocket dimension the size of Mount Olympus, then they kinda stop doing that after Gal vaporizes the whole thing Mount Olympus is 2,919 meters tall, and assuming a 45 degree angle, this would make the radius 2,919 meters as well. Pi times 2,919/3 times 2,919^2 is a volume of 26045392282.3 meters, 2.60453922823e+16 centimeters. Times 71,353.79 is.... 1.8584375e+21 Joules, 444.177211133 Gigatons, WHY IS THE CAMERA ZOOMING IN This is literally so much of an outlier that Fate decided to explain that it was resonance that allowed them to do this Of course, Dragnar is also stated to be able to stand there with more power then Gal's resonance, so... Results Yeet KE: 5.0180734e+17 Joules, 119.934832815 Megatons, Mountain level FMA: 2.0908639e+14 Newtons, 2.1313598e+13 Kilograms of force, Class T Arrows 457200 meters per second, Mach 1332.9446064139, Massively Hypersonic+ Light and forkery 40424438.9764 meters per second, 0.13484251968c, Relativistic Trunkscanor 1.1626406e+15 Joules, 277.877774675 Kilotons, Large Town level Wu's yeet of legend KE: 1.5615229e+18 Joules, 373.212922435 Megatons, Mountain level FMA: 2.6328155e+14 Newtons, 2.6838078e+13 Kilograms of Force, Class T Wu's alternative yeet of legend 2.0174809e+17 Joules, 48.21895034 Megatons, City level Lighting Math 1.8995378e+18 Joules, 454.00041826 Megatons, Mountain level H 4.0523472e+18 Joules, 968.534225621 Megatons, Mountain level+ Snapping is strong 1.8584375e+21 Joules, 444.177211133 Gigatons, WHY IS THE CAMERA ZOOMING IN =Dominion Odyssey= Death's Maw yeets islands at people An archipelago has like, thousands of islands in it, but even then, on average, the islands are small, like 1 acre in area. I will assume this for low end sake, so, the area of the islands is 4046.86 square meters. Land is usually like, 460 meters above the ocean floor, so, this would make the volume 1861555.6 cubic meters Times 2,000 gets a total volume of 3723111200 Cubic Meters Of course, even then, So times 10^3 is 3.7231112e+12 total cubic meters of raw island. Times 2700 for the density of stone is.... 1.00524e+16 Kilograms, Class P good, but on top of that... The islands of the Yeet's Maw explode 3.7231112e+12 cubic meters translates to 3.7231112e+18 cubic centimeters, times 71,353.79 for the vaporization of Iron is.... 2.6565809e+23 Joules, 63.4938084874 Teratons, Country level+ But the explosion was made by Gal, Lilah and Raymond, so dividing by 3 gets... 8.8552697e+22 Joules, 21.1646028291 Teratons, Country level oh boy NANOMETERS, SON So ugh, as of me writing this, this feat literally just happened So yeah, a unique art teleports arrows at them, with the first volley appearing nanometers away from the faces of Gal and Orianna, but they still react. They aren't auramental light, but they would have been very close after Gal fired beams to stop it A nanometer is 1e-9 meters 1e-9 divided by 299790000 is a reaction timeframe of... 3.3356683011e−18 seconds, Massively FTL+ For reference, moving a meter in this timeframe is 2.9979e+17 meters per second, 1000000000c Results Yeetus 1.00524e+16 Kilograms, Class P Yeetus of the yeetus Total: 2.6565809e+23 Joules, 63.4938084874 Teratons, Country level+ Individual yield: 8.8552697e+22 Joules, 21.1646028291 Teratons, Country level DON'T FORK WITH THIS TIMEFRAME 3.3356683011e−18 seconds, Massively FTL+ Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:EVOLVERSE